


Хороший любовник

by Yell0w_belly



Series: Хороший [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Jared, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly
Summary: Джаред разрывается между попытками сохранить свою семейную жизнь и запретным влечением к другому альфе. В то время как Дженсен пытается разобраться в своих чувствах, надеясь определить свой статус в отношениях с женатым омегой. Они соседи, друзья или уже любовники?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Хороший [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106390
Kudos: 2





	Хороший любовник

Джаред не знал, какой тактики придерживаться. Не думать или не делать.   
Смешные, порой попросту дурацкие сообщения от Дженсена пробуждали его настроение, но в минуты затишья, после полуночи, когда тьма заполняла семейную спальню, приходило сожаление, горькая вина и обида на самого себя за слабости. Можно было не писать, закончить все одним взмахом, но рука сама тянулась к телефону. Ему нравилось общение с Дженсеном. Это как глоток свежего воздуха после продолжительного заключения.  
Конечно, юный альфа — искушение в чистом виде. Джаред мог долго спорить самим собой, защищать и обвинять себя до изнеможения. Он поступал ужасно, он предатель и отвратительный супруг. И одной обидой на глупые слова здесь не оправдаться. Джаред понимал, что первый раз в жизни был так сильно слаб. Он поддался обаянию чужого альфы дважды. Дважды он предавал свой брак. Может быть, у них с Мишей действительно все было слишком плохо в отношениях, и он искал чего-то другого, нового с чужим альфой.  
Все ухудшилось, когда он начал узнавать Дженсена по сообщениям. Это оказалось его самой крупной ошибкой. Раньше все можно было просто списать на секс, без эмоциональной привязанности. А сейчас между ними возникла связь, более глубокая.  
Они обсуждали музыку и фильмы, книжных героев, еду, соседей, незначительные факты из жизни, даже любые мелочи за окном. Дженсен ведь, правда, еще ребенок, у него другой подход к миру, другие мысли, юный альфа более открытый и свободный, чем он сам, чем все те, из окружения Джареда. То есть Дженсен не был похож на его ровесников.  
Они больше не встречались так близко, Джаред избегал своего искушения всеми силами, даже не стараясь искать его в окнах, хотя точно помнил рабочее расписание альфы. Он даже знал, когда Дженсен уходил на перерыв и во сколько ложился спать — и все это по тем самым сообщениям.  
Порой ему было противно оттого, как он медленно вязнет во всем этом самообмане, в своей лжи. Вначале это было всего лишь по щиколотку, еще можно было переступить и идти дальше, но он продолжал стоять, терпеливо дожидаясь продолжения, а сейчас уже вязнет по колено и скоро трясина дойдет до его живота. Но он все также стоит на том же месте, беспомощный и растерянный, ждет когда его скроет с головой и он утонет в своем обмане.   
И Джаред отвечал на сообщения, отвечал снова и снова.  
***  
Приближался Хэллоуин, один из любимых праздников Джареда еще с раннего детства. Его мама накануне делала своими руками костюмы маленькому ему и младшей сестренке Мэгс. Это могла быть пара призраков, сделанных из плотной белой шторы, которую мама просто сняла в гостиной с окна, затем искромсала крупными ножницами и подогнала на швейной машине. Или на следующий год, они были мертвецами, восставшими из ада – мама использовала старые папины брюки и рубашки, чтобы сделать в них рваные дыры и нанести коричневой акриловой краски для полного эффекта.   
Она вдохновлялась старыми фильмами ужасов с Робертом Инглундом и Гэри Олдменом. Костюмы, конечно, не могли сравниться по яркости с современными, купленными в специализированном магазине, идеально выкроенными суперменами и бэтменами, ведьмовскими платьями, больше похожими на радужные фейские наряды. Но они были уникальными по своей работе, и выглядели действительно подходящими под тематику праздника. Призраки, оборотни, вампиры. И куда делся тот старый дух Хэллоуина?  
Джаред выбирался из дома в супермаркет и пока ехал в такси, наблюдал в окно, как соседи украшали свои милые домики поддельной паутиной, лепили на стекла пауков, делали гирлянду из скелетов и вырезали из тыкв кошмарные лица. И его пробирала легкая ностальгия.  
Обычно Джаред принимал активное участие в общем помешательстве, превращая дом в оранжево-черный фейерверк, и как только Миша присоединялся к нему после работы, они валились на диван, ели карамелизированный попкорн и смотрели старые фильмы ужасов.  
Только не в этом году — от настроения ничего не осталось, голова была забита совершенно другими мыслями: как бы ни сойти с ума. В итоге к концу октября только его дом остался стоять прежним, не тронутым украшениями, все остальные напоминали маленькие замки с приведениями.  
Джаред вышел на улицу, осенний воздух холодил кожу, а прямо под ногами стояла пузатая оранжевая тыква с дурацкой улыбающейся мордахой, но очень аккуратно выполненная задумка. Он присел рядом, придвигая ее поближе.  
— Привет, дружок. Кажется, я знаю, кто тебя принес на мое крыльцо.  
Он достал телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение мистер Э.

_спасибо, что оставил автопортрет перед дверью  
теперь не забуду, как ты выглядишь_

Ответа не было, и Джаред вернулся в дом.  
Время на часах только к десяти и Дженсен должен был сейчас быть в гараже, лежать под какой-нибудь машиной, просвечивая лампой детали, пытаясь определить причину поломки, или он мог наклониться над открытым капотом, его кожа на руках пропитана мазутом, а взгляд задумчивый. От этого его глаза становились на пару оттенков темнее, как лесная зелень. Точно также его глаза менялись, когда он смотрел на него.  
Джаред хотел сосредоточиться на своей работе, напечатать хотя бы пару строк для нового романа, но мыслями постоянно улетал в другую сторону, он, то и дело возвращался в гараж к Джиму, где работал Дженсен, представляя его яркий образ в своей голове.  
Молодому альфе очень шел оливковый рабочий комбинезон, который крепко обтягивал плечи, демонстрируя их ширину, а в небольшом разрезе воротника открывалась длинная шея с еще пока сохранившемся оттенком летнего загара.  
Когда они встретились вновь, спустя два месяца, Джаред ужасно растерялся, не ожидая увидеть альфу, он лишь надеялся, что тот уже давно укатил за тысячи миль в колледж, унося с собой их общую тайну. Но альфа стоял перед ним, как призрак прошлого, живое напоминание, красивое, сексуальное напоминание. Джаред мысленно застонал, чувствуя, как по коже прокатилось легким покалыванием возбуждение.  
Он не должен был думать о Дженсене. Пора было остановиться. Но как только на его телефон пришло новое сообщение, он сразу же кинулся его читать.

_спс что высоко оценил мои спосбности  
Но нет этот экземплярчик я резал с тебя сосед _

Джаред понял, что улыбается, в голове были тысячи саркастических ответов, как игра или легкий флирт. Но он остановил себя, сжал с силой в руке телефон и затем быстро откинул в сторону, пока не передумал. Тот улетел куда-то в подушки и затерялся. Он должен поработать. Сейчас его ждала только работа.  
В последние годы Джареда постигло глубокое разочарование, он никак не мог найти в себе тот самый огонь, который гнал ночи напролет, когда он печатал свою первую наиболее удачную книгу, не замечая часов, выпивая тонны кофе, наплевав на глубокие черные круги под глазами. Это была как эйфория, как сладкий кайф, когда под его пальцами рождалась собственная реальность, имена, характеры, отношения. И он бог в этой реальности.  
Книга не принесла ему широкую известность, но охотно раскупалась в магазинах и даже дала приличный заработок. Он читал неплохие отзывы на некоторых проверенных сайтах и был приятно удивлен.  
И вот эйфория прошла, он сидел перед белым листом на мониторе и не мог объединить пару фраз в цельные предложения, хотя и видел сюжет для новой книги, почти осязал его, как страницы с красивой обложкой. Была ли виновата рутина последних двух-трех лет или просто Джаред перегорел.  
До самого вечера он просидел перед ноутбуком, в окружении пустых чашек из-под чая и крошек от бутербродов, печатая и стирая, начиная все по новой и так по кругу. Он уже чувствовал приближение головной боли.  
Дверной звонок прогремел в тишине дома так неожиданно, что Джаред вздрогнул. Затем задумался — гостей он не ждал, но только открывая дверь, вспомнил, что сегодня Хэллоуин, и возможно, придется проверить, не завалялись ли где-то в глубине шкафов какие-нибудь конфеты.  
Только гость оказался на пару футов выше и парой лет взрослее. На пороге стоял пират с нарисованными черным карандашом усами, повязка закрывала левый глаз, на голове была повязана темная бандана с черепами, свободная белая рубаха открывала голый участок кожи на груди.  
— Сладость или шалость, — произнес голос с легкой хрипотцой, передавая достоверный образ.  
Джаред не мог сдержать усмешку.  
— Дженсен, не слишком ли ты взрослый, чтобы ходить по соседям и клянчить конфеты.  
Альфа убрал с левого глаза повязку и подмигнул.  
— Может, мне сладкого в организме не хватает.  
Все это звучало так избито, что Джаред покачал головой.  
— Да, а я на минуту забыл, что ты еще совсем ребенок.  
Но его ответ не пришелся по душе альфе судя по тому, как сузил зеленые глаза в раздражение, а в голосе скорее прозвучала обида.  
— Я не ребенок.  
— Главное — говори это почаще своим нарисованным усам.  
Он пытался не смеяться, но Дженсен так забавно злился. Альфа резко скинул бандану с головы и потянулся, чтобы стереть ею нарисованные усы над верхней губой, но Джаред вовремя успел перехватить руку, удерживая за его запястье.  
— Да ладно, оставь их. Они делают тебя таким взро-о-ослым и брутальным.  
Джаред засмеялся, запрокидывая голову вверх, когда заметил, как недовольно сжались губы альфы, тот дернулся и вырвал руку из захвата.  
— Очень смешно, надеюсь, что поднял тебе настроение, Джа-а-аред.  
И так быстро проскочил под его рукой, что даже что-либо возразить или перехватить парня не было возможности. Он все еще говорил и уже направлялся к дивану.  
— С вас компенсация за моральный ущерб, сладкое и кофе, пока я выбираю фильм, который мы будем смотреть.  
— Эй-эй, — Джареду пришлось захлопнуть дверь, чтобы последовать за ним. — Дженсен, это очень плоха идея.  
Учитывая их предыдущий опыт пребывания наедине. Джаред обещал себе, что третьего раза не будет. Он хотел бороться со своим либидо, гормонами, темными желаниями или что бы это ни было.  
— Это просто фильм, я обещаю, — на лице Дженсена читалась легкая неуверенность, сейчас он особенно напоминал мальчишку-подростка, а не того альфу, который заставлял Джареда забывать свое имя. — Скучно проводить вечер одному.  
И все же он не мог так легко сдаться.  
— У тебя должны быть какие-то друзья, твои ровесники. Кто-то из школы, например.  
Дженсен поднял вопросительно бровь.  
— Я окончил школу.  
— Я помню.  
— Значит, это сарказм? Ты снова начинаешь эту несмешную шутку.  
Его зеленые глаза не обещали неприятностей, но сомнения были. Джаред покачал головой. Впрочем, он тоже устал от одиночества. И если Джаред будет себя контролировать, ничего плохого не случится. Ведь так?  
— Ладно, выбирай фильм, — Он подобрал пульт с журнального столика и кинул альфе в руки. — Пойду, приготовлю нам кофе и поищу что-то сладкое, чтобы твой растущий организм насытился.  
На кухне Джаред долго глядел в одну точку, слушая, как работает кофемашина и пытался убедить свой разум, что поступает правильно, всего лишь легкое отвлечение. Он справится.  
На журнальный столик опустились две чашки с кофе: один черный без сахара для Дженсена — они это обсуждали в сообщениях, и Джаред запомнил — другой с молочной пенкой для себя и пакет с маршмэллоу, который валялся в шкафу, забытый, еще с начала осени.  
Дженсен все еще пролистывал каналы.  
— Думаю, может, попадется «Тринадцать приведений» или «У холмов есть глаза». Только не части «Крика».  
Джаред сразу же отсел на противоположный конец дивана, используя наибольшую дистанцию между ними, также закинул ногу на ногу, стараясь занимать еще меньше места. На экране мелькнули знакомые кадры, и он встрепенулся.  
— Оставь.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему с заинтересованной улыбкой.  
— Значит «Мой кровавый Валентин»?  
Джаред пожал плечами и потянулся за пакетом со сладким, хотя его глаза говорили о другом.  
— Просто нравится.  
— Или ты влюблен в Тома Ханнингера? Почему все омеги сходят от него с ума?  
Джаред поджал губы.  
— Нет, ни за что.  
— Вот этот смазливый альфа? Серьезно, и ты туда же?  
— Мы смотрим фильм или спорим?  
— А он похож на меня.  
Джаред покачал головой.  
— Мечтай. Даже ни капельки.  
Затем сделал большой глоток кофе, забыв, что тот был еще горячим и немного обжег язык. Возможно, ему и нравился главный герой, совсем чуть-чуть. Может быть, он даже был похож на Дженсена. Но это еще ни о чем не говорило.  
Потом на экране появилась сцена измены Акселя с Меган. И Джаред начал жалеть, что выбрал этот фильм. Дженсен же молчал, делая вид, что внимательно следит за развитием сюжета на экране.  
Джаред чувствовал, как начинало гореть его лицо, и неприятное напряжение скапливалось где-то в районе груди, которое слегка рассосалось только после убийства Меган, как бы странно это ни звучало в его голове.  
Затем Дженсен начал обсуждать сюжетные дыры и понемногу вновь смог втянуть его в диалог. И в итоге они переговаривались до самого конца фильма и даже после, когда начались титры.  
— Не знаю, почему он вам так нравится. Этот альфа как бы злодей в фильме и все проблемы начались с него.  
— Нет, — заспорил Джаред. — Ты пропустил сюжет? Конечно, пропустил, ты же болтал, не переставая. Бла-бла-бла.  
— Так значит, красавчикам все в этой жизни прощается?  
— Неправда.  
Чашки опустели, на экране шла реклама, а Джаред спорил о фильме, как мальчишка. Он и ощущал себя глупым мальчишкой рядом с другим альфой. Он будто бы забывал обо всем вокруг.  
— Кажется, начинаются зомби с Брэдом Питтом, — Дженсен кивнул в сторону телевизора. — Может...  
Но не успел договорить, на журнальном столике завибрировал мобильный Джареда, на экране высветилось имя его мужа. Наваждение схлынуло так быстро, что он почувствовал, как по коже пробежал холодный озноб, словно его окунули в ледяную воду.  
Джаред схватил телефон и быстро направился в другую комнату, там он прислонился к кухонному гарнитуру, сжимая трубку крепко в руке, не зная, как поступить. Отвечать ли на звонок.  
Миша звонил каждый вечер, но диалог шел не так гладко, как это было раньше. Джаред отвечал безразлично, ограничиваясь короткими ответами: «да», «нет», «не знаю», не пытаясь поддерживать разговор.  
Его муж, чтобы заполнить странную отчужденность омеги, начинал болтать о том, что знал лучшего всего — о своей дорогой работе. Как подрядчики срывают все сроки, как приходится прямо на месте менять детали проекта. Но он доволен, что в конце концов выходит результат даже лучше, чем тот, над которым он бился в своем офисе, имея только абстрактное представление: вначале на листе бумаги, затем трехмерной модели на экране компьютера. Но здесь же все недочеты, изъяны можно потрогать руками.  
А Джаред это и раздражало, они снова вернулись к тому, чем закончилась их последняя ссора. Но еще больше он был зол на самого себя, Джаред чувствовал за собой ужасную вину, слушая спокойный голос мужа.   
Они будто бы вновь и вновь бились о рифы, без возможности прибиться к берегу.  
Но омега внутри него твердил, что он не мог игнорировать звонки мужа, как бы плохо себя не чувствовал в эти моменты. Джаред вдохнул поглубже и нажал на экран, чтобы принять вызов.  
— Джаред, привет.  
Голос Миши звучал наигранно бодро, но все же за всем этим хорошим настроением прорывалась дикая усталость. Джаред молчал, просто слушая голос мужа, его глубокое дыхание на расстоянии.  
— Сегодня Хэллоуин… и я хотел узнать, чем ты занимаешься. К тебе уже заходили маленькие гости, выпрашивали конфет?  
Джаред не сдержал в голосе раздражения:  
— Я работал.  
Он физически не мог разговаривать с мужем, когда понимал, что больше не заслуживал такого хорошего отношения к себе. И самое ужасное, что причина его самобичевания сидела сейчас в другой комнате на их семейном диване, занимала законное место супруга. Чужой альфа проводил с ним общий вечер кино, вместо родного мужа.  
— Я рад, что ты в последнее время вновь стал работать над книгой. Может быть, в этот раз все выйдет. Я просто…  
— Да, да, но сейчас я занят.  
Слишком много холода, но он попытался свернуть разговор, пока Миша снова не начал говорить о работе.  
— Хорошо, не буду тебя отвлекать. Иди печатай свою книгу... Я просто хотел услышать твой голос.  
И он сильно пожалел, когда уловил виноватые нотки в голосе мужа. Джаред тяжело вздохнул, как будто он устал от этого разговора. Хотя это было совсем не так, на самом деле, он так сильно ненавидел себя в данную минуту.  
Миша попрощался и первым отключил звонок.  
Дисплей давно погас, но Джаред продолжал глядеть на экран. Ему нужно было все разрешить, но ведь нельзя усидеть на двух стульях одновременно, это давно известный факт, проверенный множеством раз. Все закончится ужасно катастрофично. Джаред оставил телефон на стойке и решил вернуться в гостиную.  
— Так что насчет этого фильма, ты уже пропустил начало, — казалось, настроение Дженсена не поменялось, только Джаред бы ни стал притворяться, что все в порядке.  
— Тебе пора домой.  
Как бы грубо он ни звучал, но должен был это сделать. Между ними возникло молчание, которое длилось не больше минуты, и Джаред боялся, что сейчас придется объясняться или уговаривать альфу покинуть его дом, но Дженсен только ответил:  
— Ладно.  
Он тихо прошел на выход. Джаред слышал, как хлопнули главные двери, и только после этого упал беспомощно на диван, находя пульт и выключая фильмы с зомби и мелькающее на экране лицо Брэда Питта.  
Джаред не переставал мысленно возвращаться к Дженсену, но ведь он ему ничем не должен, они чужие люди. Они даже не друзья, просто соседи по улице.  
Его жизнь начала так неправильно запутываться. Если альфа больше не напишет ни слова, это будет его наиболее простым выходом, самым легким способом избавиться от навязчивого желания иметь то, что считалось неправильным, то, за что его осудят другие, когда их связь выплывет наружу. И они были бы тысячу раз правы.   
Джаред собрал пустые чашки и вернулся на кухню. Он должен был чем-то занять руки, отвлечься на какой-то физический процесс. Для начала перемыть всю грязную посуду, затем подумал и достал из шкафа несколько хрустальных бокалов, на тонких длинных ножках, с аккуратным рисунком по прозрачному стеклу, которые ему подарила бабушка в день свадьбы. Они были прекрасны.  
Джаред начал натирать бокалы сухой тряпкой, сгоняя пыль и представляя, как красиво будет смотреться в них вкусное красное вино или терпкое белое к ужину. Только приедет Миша, и он накроет им романтический ужин со свечами и вкусной едой, не хуже, чем из ресторана.  
Они сядут за стол, распьют пару бокалов и обо всем поговорят, выскажут друг другу обиды и недовольства. И точно смогут разобраться, обязательно все исправят, придут к общему компромиссу. Они уже делали так. Почти так.  
Телефон на стойке, где он его оставил в последний раз, вновь пришел в оживление, отдаваясь по пластиковой поверхности глухой вибрацией. Джаред вздрогнул, испугавшись резкого звука — бокал выпал из его рук прямо на пол, разлетаясь на куски. Он пытался быстро собрать осколки, но слишком торопился и порезал большой палец.  
— Черт, — Джаред поморщился от легкого жжения, красная капля выступила на коже, и он сунул палец между губ, затем только взглянул на экран. На этот раз была всего лишь его мама. Они не болтали уже две недели, обычно Джаред звонил ей сам, выбирая более подходящий момент, а в этот раз времени никак не находилось. Он принял звонок и зажал телефон между плечом и ухом.  
— Джаред, милый, здравствуй.  
— Привет, мам. Как там у вас дела с папой?  
Джаред продолжил собирать осколки.  
— Я как обычно замечательно, а вот у отца целый день ноют ноги. Наверное, скоро к нам придет настоящий снегопад, — она усмехнулась. — Ты же знаешь, твой отец будет поточнее любой метеостанции в городе. Ну а вы чем занимаетесь, небось, валяетесь перед телевизором?  
— Нет. Я один сегодня, вот пытаюсь привести в нормальный вид бабушкины бокалы, помнишь такие с белым рисунком?  
Мама проигнорировала его вопрос, сразу же переходя к самому интересному.  
— А Миша где?  
— Он уехал в Дентон, командировка, новый проект и поэтому… эм… мы сейчас врозь.  
— Опять, Джаред? Ну, хорошо, а чем ты занят целыми днями? Снова пишешь свои рассказы?  
— Да, я пока что занимаюсь этим.  
— И как идут дела?  
Джаред вздохнул.  
— Немного туговато, но я…  
Он даже не успел как-то оправдать свои творческие застои, но мама его перебила, мягко подводя к ее основной теме.  
— Может, стоит пока отложить эту затею и подумать о чем-то другом? — она сделала паузу, давая возможность Джареду самому прийти к правильному выводу, будто бы не хотела слишком напирать. Но Джаред молчал, и она продолжила уже с нажимом в голосе. — О детях, например.  
— Мам, — Он перехватил трубку здоровой рукой. — Сейчас не время, я тебе уже говорил об этом. Миша постоянно занят на работе, и мы пока не готовы.  
— Да-да. Ты постоянно это говоришь, я знаю. Но когда? Когда будет это подходящее время? Джаред, тебе тридцать лет, сейчас самое время подумать о семье. Вы же в основном живете для себя самих, поэтому вечно заняты этой работой, а когда появятся дети в доме, они будут на первом месте.  
— Мы поработаем над этим только немного позже.  
Она вдруг засмеялась и сказала ему:  
— Твой муж, наверное, уже завел себе семью на стороне, пока ты собираешься с мыслями.  
Джаред замер, даже не сразу понимая, что он сейчас услышал. Это, конечно, прозвучало глупой шуткой, но чертовски задело что-то в груди.  
— Мам, что ты такое говоришь?  
Но Шэрон, видимо, поняла по голосу сына, что немного перестаралась и сразу же попыталась сгладить неудобную шутку.  
— Да ладно, милый, я всего лишь неудачно тебя поддела. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты задумался, даже если ты не хочешь детей сейчас, потом это осознание все равно придет, но время уже будет упущено. Любому альфе нужна его семья, продолжение его рода. И твоему тоже. Он будет проводить больше времени дома, когда у него появится дети, и ты станешь намного счастливее.  
Джаред пытался сглотнуть комок, который вдруг возник в горле, но мама не обращала внимания на его молчание, и просто продолжала говорить.  
— Твой Миша — хороший альфа, любит тебя, пытается устроить вашу жизнь. Пора, Джаред, подумать не только о себе. У меня вас было трое и все разные по статусу. Да, порой было сложно, но я была так счастлива, когда держала на руках маленького Джеффа. А когда родился ты, папа пронес в мою палату огромный букет белых лилий, хоть и это нельзя было делать. Он был так счастлив, что в нашем доме появился маленький омега. А Мэгги… Кстати, твоя сестра ждет второго ребенка, прости, хотела тебе сказать раньше, но забыла. Пока что даже не видно кто это будет.  
— Поздравляю, — произнес он слегка поникшим голосом.  
— Джаред?  
Он не готов был больше разговаривать.  
— Мам, у меня вторая линяя. Наверное, мой любимый муж. Давай созвонимся завтра или позже на неделе, когда будет время.  
Она немного разочарованно попрощалась с ним.  
Телефон лежал перед Джаредом на столе. Он закрыл на мгновение глаза, пытаясь дышать, только становилось все намного хуже. Это как зашить рану и приноровиться как-то жить с последствиями, а затем заново вскрыть ее края одним острым замечанием.  
Его охватила такая сильная злость, что он резким движением руки смахнул со стола оставшиеся бокалы, разбивая их вдребезги. Джаред не стал убирать осколки, просто перешагнул через них и вышел из комнаты. Ему нужно было освежиться, потому что вся его кожа горела, может быть, даже его кровь закипала до двухсот градусов по фаренгейту.  
Джаред стянул с себя всю одежду по дороге в ванную комнату. Там он забрался в душевую кабину и выкрутил вентиль на прохладную воду — только этого вынести было невозможно, он вздрогнул, когда первые струи попали ему на голую грудь, кожа покрылась мурашками, но облегчения собой не принесли, и крутанул другой вентиль. Вода стала слегка теплее, она заволакивала глаза, опускалась на его напряженные плечи, и он скатился по мокрой плитке вниз на задницу. Он думал о Мише.  
Джаред любил своего муж, любил его характер, любил его тело, его руки и глаза. Джаред влюбился в грустные голубые глаза альфы. На втором свидании он так и сказал ему.  
— Почему грустные? — спросил Миша. — Я с тобой совсем не чувствую печали.  
— Потому что все голубые глаза, кажутся, грустными. Вот ты смотришь на меня, и мне вдруг нестерпимо хочется тебя обнять.  
Альфа вдруг улыбнулся и произнес:  
— Так сделай это.  
— Что сделать?  
— Обними меня.  
Джаред оглянулся по сторонам. Они сидели в небольшом кафе: через стол компания молодых людей шумно отмечала день рождения одного из друзей, за соседним столиком пожилая пара, альфа и бета молча ели гамбургеры.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Почему бы и нет. Если не обнимешь, я, правда, могу загрустить.  
Джаред неуверенно пересел со своего диванчика на соседний, потеснив альфу к окну. Затем наклонился, чтобы обнять его, как бы неловко это ни выглядело, он хотел положить голову ему на плечо и вдохнуть пряный немного сладкий запах туалетной воды, но вместо этого альфа вдруг прижался к его губам в легком поцелуе.  
Это был их первый раз. И они были такими глупыми и влюбленными.  
Джаред перебирал воспоминания до самой полуночи, потом только задремал в объятиях подушки, которая уже утратила запах мужа.  
Наутро он не помнил, снились ли ему этой ночью хоть какие-то сны, Джаред проснулся разбитым, с тяжелой головой и с чувством горечи. Пришлось спуститься, чтобы убрать вчерашний беспорядок и затем приготовить себе какой-нибудь легкий завтрак, может быть, просто засыпать хлопьями йогурт. Телефон так и лежал на стойке, Джаред проверил его на наличие сообщений или звонков. Но он был пуст, так же как и сам Джаред. Просто пуст внутри.


End file.
